


Bad Things - Five Drabbles

by stormcin



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Connected Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcin/pseuds/stormcin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Flynn / Hans. Slash. Disgraced Prince Hans tries to use the thief to get what he wants. Told in 5 related drabbles. Originally posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kept

Flynn scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "So what? I'm a kept thief?"

Hans barely lifted his gaze from the book on the desk, his forest green eyes watching him from underneath his dark lashes. "Better a kept thief then a kept whore." The light from the fire flickered over his face, darkening the shadows under his gaunt cheeks. Now he lifted his eyes to his, a chill entering his tone. "That is what I saved you from, isn't it?"

Breaking away from the hold of Hans green eyes, Flynn studied the scratches in the wooden wall that showed beneath the tattered tapestries. Hans was right. Hans was always bloody right. It had been Hans that had shown him the way into the palace of Arendelle, and had allowed him to survive without using his body as a money-maker.

It was him and Hans. The kept thief and the disgraced prince.


	2. Combustion

Hans' breath was hot against his ear, his body warm behind Flynn's. "Come now, Flynn." Hans growled, suggestion rasping in his voice. "You wish to make me happy, don't you?"

Swallowing hard, Flynn wrenched himself from the hold of the prince. Hans' nails dug into his skin as he did, raking bloody trails. Just another sign of the Prince's ownership of him. "I told you, I'm done."

Hans raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow though the expression in his cold eyes didn't change. "Must I remind you, that I own you?"

"No." Flynn snapped, hating the goosebumps the words raised on his flesh. He despised the reactions that Hans caused within him. "You don't. Take Arendelle over by yourself."

Stepping forward, Hans caught his chin with harsh fingers. He jerked Flynn closer. Blood raced through his veins, pooling in places it shouldn't have gone. Trying to heave breath into lungs that wouldn't take oxygen, Flynn shook his head. The motion didn't dislodge Hans hold. "You don't own me."

"I think I do." Hans snarled, conquering Flynn's mouth with his.

Flynn felt his blood combust.


	3. Clean

It had been a long time since Flynn felt clean. When he was younger, when the thieving was good, he didn't mind his life. Flinch a few jewels here, a few coins there, plot to steal a couple of crowns. Life had been good. That was before the royals of Corona had put a lucrative price on his head and he had met Hans.

Now his body was covered in invisible burns from the Prince's mouth. And his hands bound by invisible chains.

Even if ran now, could he escape the hold that Hans had on him? Already he dreamt of the Prince, found his hands tracing the bruises on his body. He hated the desperation he felt when Hans wasn't there. The way his body yearned for his touch. The way his thoughts would turn to the Prince's fingers, or the heat of his mouth.

Flynn was beginning to wonder if he would ever feel clean again.


End file.
